ILY
by The Windmill of the Sun
Summary: AU-ish. Ren Ichikawa and Ruriko Sawada are childhood friends, but when Ren gets a girlfriend, how does Ruri react? Ren x OC.


**Is this the first ever fanfic in the SLH category? Why, yes it is! Oh gosh, I wish people would notice this category. SLH is great, but I guess the ending could be a little better. Anyways, here's a little something I wrote for my friend's 18th birthday. It's AU-ish and is told in the eyes of my OC, so be warned. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Ichikawa Ren and Sawada Ruriko. Lived close to one another and played together since they were very young.<p>

What's more, at present, they're attending the same high school. Their academic ups and downs always coincide.

To oversimplify, Ren and I are childhood friends.

Maybe.

-o-o-o-o-

"Why don't you just confess already?" I threw the shoujo manga I was reading aside and lied down on the floor. We were at our usual hang out spot, S Dorm's rooftop.

"Ruri, didn't I tell you to stop yelling out things like that?" Ren snorted. I can't help it; the main character annoyed the heck out of me. If she loves him, then she should just tell him! "Also, will you stop reading what other people have thrown out already?"

I sat up and poked his cheek. "No," I answered simply. "Besides, it's such a waste! People shouldn't throw out their money just like that, don't you agree, Ren-kun?" I smiled at him sheepishly.

He cringed. "People should be more responsible in handling their money!"

I know of his financial problems, of course. Our school doesn't allow it, but Ren works part time secretly at many shops on campus. He's never told me where he worked, so I've been trying to sniff him out. I've no luck so far though.

I giggled as I watched him go on about the importance of saving. It's actually the first time I've seen him so passionate about something.

"Are you listening, Ruri?" He asked, folding his arms above his chest.

I laughed. "Hai, sensei!"

-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, have any of you seen Ren?" I asked one of his classmates.

"Oh, Sawada-san, he left as soon as homeroom was over," Someone replied.

Weird. Ren and I always head back to the dorms together, not unless something comes up. He always tells me beforehand if something does come up... Today though he was supposed to come with me to the bookstore since there was a book I wanted to get. Oh well, I guess I'll go by myself then.

"I see, thanks," I bowed and went my way. I'll beat him up later for this.

It's a mystery to me as to how St. Nazareth Academy has everything inside the campus. From cafes, to clothing stores, from groceries to hardware stores. I browsed the shelves of the fiction section and got the book I was looking for. I checked the back for the price. Two thousand yen. I guess that's reasonable enough.

On my way to the counter, I glanced at the store window. A familiar face caught my attention. I blinked my golden eyes once more to make sure. It was Ren and a girl with pigtails.

I dropped the book absentmindedly. Who the heck was that? I don't think I've seen her before...

-o-o-o-o-

"She's my girlfriend," Ren said simply after I tried to confront him. I've never heard of this!

"We live in the same dorm and we've shared the same room for a few days now," He beamed. "She also works at the same place I do! Feels like spring has finally come into my life, ya know?"

"How is it that you, Ichikawa Ren, someone like you, can land a girlfriend at all?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well sorry for being me."

My gaze went down to my lap. "Since when?"

"Since the term started," He answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see..."

"By the way Ruri, I'll be working overtime for a few days, so you head back without me." He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"...Right," I answered hesitantly. That and he's got a girlfriend.

"Oh, and keep it a secret from other people too, alright?" He added.

"Eh? Why?"

"Cause I'm embarrassed."

So the day I've been dreading most has finally come. I'm lonely... and I've got a bad feeling in my chest.

As the days went on, Ren and I haven't been spending that much time with each other after we talked about... his girlfriend.

_Economics._

"Hey Sawada."

Ren's got a girl.

_At the cafeteria._

"Ruriko-san!"

Ren's got a girl.

_The library._

"Sawada-kun?"

Ren's got a girl.

Ren's got a girl, huh...?

I'm jealous and I'm lonely. I'm also ticked off for some reason. The way things are going with the other kids in the neighbourhood; they've probably kissed and stuff...

-o-o-o-o-

Finally, PE. Playing volleyball lets me take my mind off things, but no matter what I do today, I just can't stay focused.

Ren always tells me everything. Why didn't he tell me he was in love? We've known each other forever, and—

"Sawada-san!"

"Oh, mine!" A perfect dig pass, if I do say so myself.

I sighed. First his job, now this. When did he become so secretive about stuff? I can't deny that I'm hurt.

"Sawada!"

Of course I'm hurt...

"Oi, Sawada!"

Ren, I...

"Ruriko!"

**BAM.**

Ah, if only I could disappear like this...

-o-o-o-o-

Later I found myself at the school infirmary. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear my vision. I tried to sit up but I fell backwards as I felt a sharp pang. I could feel my head throbbing. That's right; I got hit by a ball earlier and...

"Mmm..."

I froze. There was someone at my bedside. I sat up slowly to check who it was. Dark golden brown hair... Ren? I reached out my hand and touched his brown locks. I then laced his hand with mine. I wonder if he has...

I withdrew my hand as his eyes fluttered open. He yawned, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Golden eyes stared into red ones.

"What happened...?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"You got hit by a ball?" He answered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "I mean after that?"

"You passed out. You wouldn't wake up, so I carried you here."

"Th-then who dressed me up?" I asked nervously since I was already in my uniform.

"Sensei did," Phew... I thought he did and saw my body...

"You didn't think I did now, did you?" He asked with a brow raised.

I blushed furiously. "No!"

"Geez, no need to fuss about it. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I guess..." I stood up slowly and tried to regain my balance. We exited the nurse's office.

"Oh yeah, how about this... we go get something eat tomorrow after classes and walk home together. We haven't done that in a while."

"Tomorrow?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

" I don't have work tomorrow, so I'll treat you," Ren smiled. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

All right, dinner with Ren! Dinner with Ren after so long! I can't wait~

-o-o-o-o-

"You can't?" I said devastated.

"Sorry, something came up at work today," Ren was with that girl again.

"Can't you skip or something? Leaving me out in the cold here..."

"Now listen, I can't skip work! My family's counting on me and—!"

I turned and ran away before he could even finish his sentence. And I was looking forward to it, too...

"Sawada-san!" I heard the girl call out. I kept running. I didn't care about hitting anyone along the way; I just had to get away from here.

Idiot.

"Ruri!"

Ren, you idiot!

"Ruriko!"

I felt tears flood down my cheeks as he grabbed my arm. "You cry baby, it can't be helped, can it? Something came up. "

I hate him.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear."

I can't stand him.

"But it **can** be helped..." I turned to face him.

"Make me your priority... Look only at me..." His grip loosened and his eyes widened.

"I... I love you more than I do anyone else, Ren..." He let go of me. I continued running, hoping he would come after me. But he didn't.

If I can't have him, then I might as well stay away and hate him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Ruri-chan, you're going to be late if you don't wake up now," My roommate said shaking my body gently as I lay in bed.

"I suppose... I won't be coming to school today..." I answered from my position, still not facing her.

"Okay... You should go see the nurse if you're not feeling well," She said patting my head. "I'll see you later then."

I don't want to go to school today... I'd see Ren if I did. I just can't face him after that...

I've already been dumped, at least ten times in my dreams.

-o-o-o-o-

And I ended up here at the rooftop anyway. I guess it's almost time for the test to start... Come to think of it, a long time ago Ren and I just used to hang out here and talk, maybe play a game or something. What was important was we enjoyed each other's company. Yeah, all my memories are flashing before my eyes...

"_I... I love you more than I do anyone else, Ren..."_

I lied down on the floor and closed my eyes. I shouldn't have said it. I think I really did mean it when I said I loved Ren, but if it's going to hurt this much, I'd rather just die and get it over with.

Wait... no, I don't want to die, I want to disappear... I want to try to disappear entirely... or maybe I should leave this academy, go back home and transfer to somewhere far away...

"So, you were here," A familiar voice said.

I froze. I didn't move from my position on the floor. I heard him come closer and sit next to me. That's odd... It got dark all of the sudden.

My heart skipped a beat as I felt something touch my lips. I opened one eye slowly to check what it was. It isn't what I think it is now... is it?

My eyes shot open. Ren's kissing me. Wait, what?

"Mmmff!" Ren's kissing me? No way!

He pulled away and smirked. "You're really bad at pretending, you know?"

I blushed and looked away. "Shut up."

He chuckled. "Whenever something happens, you head straight here."

"W-what about school?"

"Can't you tell? I'm here aren't I?" He answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Anyway, I had to find you," What? "There's something I need to apologize for."

My heart beat so fast, I could hear in throbbing in my ears. What's he going to say? 'I'm sorry for kissing you?' It doesn't matter. He's said it over and over in my dreams. If he's going to say it, then he should just be brutal and quick about it! I can hardly breathe!

"Ruri..." He started slowly. "That thing about me having a girlfriend..." Here it comes... "...was a lie."

"...huh?"

"That girl really was from my dorm, and we did share a room, but only for a few days because there weren't any vacant rooms left, so Kousetsu-san had her spend a few nights in one room then move to another," He explained rubbing his temples. "That time you saw us when you were out shopping, chances are whatever you thought was going on between us , was a lot more interesting than it actually was."

A lie...

"What I told was a little white lie, but I didn't mean for it to chase you off like that, Ruri..."

A lie... So it was all my misunderstanding?

"Ruri?"

But it's his entire fault for making me think like this! If he hadn't lied, I wouldn't have—

My thoughts were interrupted when he held me by my chin and closed the gap between us once more. My eyes widened. I felt myself melt into the kiss.

"I'm sorry," He said as he pulled away. "And these," He inched in again. "Are my true feelings..."

-o-o-o-o-

"By the way, the girl, Hiyoki-chan, is actually Kumoide Cain's girlfriend..."

"Really? I didn't know the student council president had a girlfriend with all those fangirls of his..."

Silence.

"I can't say I agree with your methods though," I said as I leaned on him, our hands laced.

"What?"

"Could it be that you lied about having a girlfriend just to make me jealous."

He stayed silent.

"And that you actually enjoyed seeing me get jealous over you?" I added.

"...well, could be."

I withdrew my hand and pounded my fist on his. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for lying to me," I pulled him by his shirt and pressed my lips on his.

"...that's for everything else."


End file.
